A One Piece Thanksgiving
by OnePieceisGod
Summary: Modern day. Siblings Luffy, Ace and Robin decide to host Thanksgiving for their closest friends, lovers, and family members. God this is going to be hell. Also features some weird couples.
1. The Guest List

A One Piece Thanksgiving

Modern day. Siblings Luffy, Ace and Robin decide to host Thanksgiving for their closest friends, lovers, and family members. God this is going to be hell. Also features some weird couples.

I'm back! But I won t post anything except this this week cause the holiday season is a upon us and I want my full fan base at attention when I post Zeke and My Captain, My Nakama. Expect a lot next week though!  
I'm going to try and have a new chapter every day this Thanksgiving break so it's like in real time. Meaning the actual Thanksgiving feast won t be till that very day and each chapter till then will be a hilarious and hectic day heading towards that super fun day. Hope you all enjoy it.

Some of the ages are changed and some characters are related to each other when they aren't in the manga.

Chapter 1 - The Guest List

Part 1 Friday before Thanksgiving week

Brothers Luffy and Ace weakly walked into their apartment that they shared with their sister. Ace was the first to collapse, face first. Sadly, he didn't make it to the couch, and hit the floor.

*WHAM!*

Ace: "........ow...."

Luffy, however, landed on the couch and breathed heavily, "I... hate... the boss..."

Ace sprang up as if he wasn't hurt, "Fuck yeah!!! We work in a damn factory and he makes us run suicides and sprint around the damn building! Just cause that douche bag made a comment about the boss's daughter as he left!!!"

Luffy: "Yeah, so we pick up the punishment cause he couldn't catch that douche hole."

Ace: "DAMN IIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!" Ace picked up a chair and flung it across the room of their apartment on the 6th floor of the city known as Raftle.

"Will you boys please calm down! God, what did that man do to you now?" A young slender woman walked into the living room from hers. She was 28 but still the older of the trio.

Ace, the 22 year old and second oldest, looked crazy at her, a fake smile of seeing her on his face, "Oh, Robin, was I bothering you? I'm sorry, I was just... LETING OUT MY ANGER AT YOUR DOUCHE BAG BOYFRIEND FUCKING UP OUR LAST DAY AT WORK!!!!!!!!!" The 19 year old Luffy agreed, "Yeah, it's not the boss we ever have a problem with, your boyfriend, (high pitch sarcastic voice) Mister "Assistant Manager", (regular voice) is a dick."

Robin hated that her beloved brothers hated her boyfriend, but she still stayed with him because she believed she loved him, and he the same. She shook her head, "I don't think he did anything on purpose. He really is a nice and gentle guy." she assured them, but they didn't buy it.

Ace: "He's a douche."

Luffy: "He called the boss's daughter a whore and left. Grade A-1 douchyness there."

Robin tried to brush it off as she went into the kitchen, "Well... she kind of.... was."

Ace and Luffy were shocked, the woman the 'douche' called a whore, was also married now, and Robin's best friend.

Ace: "What? You seriously just agreed with that prick!?!? What the hell!? He got you brained washed with his dick or something!??"

That was a little too far and Robin slightly snaped, "You shut up! She's my best friend! I can say what I want about her! Yes what he said is out of line now that she's married and has a kid, but she kind of was! She did date and sleep with BOTH of you at one point! Don't let your hated of MY boyfriend blind you of that!!!!"

Luffy and Ace were speechless.

Ace approached her, she was crying a little now, "Robin, I'm sorry. But... you deserve SO MUCH more than that.... ASShole." She tore away from her younger brother, "Whatever, he's good to me. I can't help it if he's a jerk to everybody but." She walked towards the door, Luffy and Ace now noticed she was in a beautiful black dress, "We're going out together. I'll be back around 11:00. ...Or, maybe, I'll be staying at his place, see ya later little brothers."

She went out the door and Ace and Luffy just stayed were they were.

~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~

Part 2 ~A Conversation on the phone~ Sunday

"A break?... Just say what it really is."

"Ok... I'm sorry, but... I don't want us to be together anymore."

"....Why, what the hell did I do now? Am I really that bad?"

"No, it's not you... It's just..."

"Don't give me that crap. It's the age difference isn't it? I told you that doesn't matter to me, or any of my friends."

"....But... But.... (begins to sob) But it matters to MY friends! *sniff* And my family! They don't understand! They all see me as a despite whore. *sniff* Some have even gained the balls to tell me they don't approve!.... *sniff* And it bothers me (greater sobs), and.... and if it bothers me *sniff* *sob*, then that means I probably don't care enough about you... (deep crying)"

"Boa! Don't say that! Fuck them! If they can't s-"

"No, it's pointless now... good-bye Luffy."

*HANG UP*

~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~

Part 3 Monday of Thanksgiving week

Luffy sat on the couch in a slump of depression.

All Ace and Robin could do was stare at him in pity as they tried to come up with a plan to cheer him up.

Ace: "...... I got nothing."

Robin: "Big frickin surprise there."

Ace: "HEY!... Don't belittle me.... It hurts my feelings."

Robin: "You know he invited her to the Thanksgiving dinner we're hosting this year back in August."

Ace: "Damn, I know, this has go to suck for him."

Robin: "*sigh* I think he really did love her a lot."

Suddenly, Ace got up from the kitchen table and walked over to Luffy, who was on the couch watch a Bleach marathon on TV.

Luffy: "..... This show sucks."

Ace stood next to the couch and looked at Luffy with a 'happy' look, "So.... 19 and she was 24....... Nice catch bro."

*WHAM*

Fist. Directly in the face.

Ace: "Ok... I deserved that, but seriously, you need to get just a liiiiittle bit happy."

Luffy was unphased from watching the show he wasn't really watching.

Then another 'bright idea' popped into Ace's head, "You know what! We can't waste time! In 4 days we got Thanksgiving dinner and were hosting it! So let's get down to the basics! First, the Guest List!!"

Robin shook her head, talking about Thanksgiving would more likely REMIND Luffy of his girlfriend, Boa Hancock. (I know Boa is technically her last name, I'm using it as her first, hopefully you guys won t care that much) But Ace looked so excited and proud of his idea, like a kid (a very dumb kid), that she just went along with it.

Robin shrugged as she went down the list in her mind, "Well, we know BOTH of our Grandfathers are coming. We KNOW that. *depressed sigh* We know how that's gonna be." Ace got excited, and Luffy seemed to enjoy that thought of his grandpa coming.

Their parents had died in a car crash when Luffy was only 2 so he and Ace pretty much grew up without them, only Robin really knew them enough. Their grandfathers helped raise them, even though both the old men hated each other.

Ace: "Alright who else?"

Robin: "I'm sure the 'guys' are coming"

Now both Ace and Luffy were smiling, "Hell yeah!" Ace shouted.

Luffy: "That's Sanji, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Franky-"

Ace: "Hey, doesn't Franky have a girl he bringin?"

Luffy: "Yeah, I'm not sure who she is though. They've been dating for 3 months now, but no one knows who she is yet. It's all been so secretive."

Ace: "Oh well. I guess we'll just find out when they get here Thursday."

Luffy: "Let's not forget Zoro, Nami, and their DAUGHTER."

Ace: "Yeah, and cause they're coming the boss wants to come so he can spend time with his grand-daughter."

Robin: "That'll be fun."

Ace: "You know if Zoro gets wind ever that you're boyfriend called her a whore, he's dead."

This made Robin a little depressed, "Yes, I know. Wait, he works with you guys, he doesn't know yet?"

Ace: "He wasn't there Friday. Nami wanted to take him shopping for EARLY Christmas presents for their kid. And of course, the boss let him go cause he'll do anything his 'little angel' wants."

Robin nodded, "Well, I'm sure your boss's drinking buddy is coming?"

Ace: "Yeah, Zoro's Uncle too."

Luffy: "I invited Jimbei too!"

Robin and Ace looked at him, he seemed for the moment to not be depressed anymore.

Ace: "That's super cool. Me and Jimbei been friends for a while and he and the boss have been friends forever. He knows gramps too."

Robin: "I suspect your girlfriend is coming?"

Ace: "Yeah..." Ace looked at Luffy, he seemed unphased, at the moment.

Luffy then sprang up as he just remembered something, "Oooo! Bon-chan is coming! Remember!? He called us and said he'd be out Wednesday!"

Ace and Robin looked a little scared.

Ace: "Wont he have a parole officer?"

Luffy: "Oh yeah.... We should invite him too!!"

Ace rolled his eyes, but since the 42 year old transvestite, and 'ALLEGED' molester, was a long time family friend and never done anything to them but help raise and teach them, none of them would ever turn away if he decided to come.

Ace: "Fine, I guess his parole officer too. Lord that will be fun."

Ace has had a past with dealing with police of any kind, so he went over to the fridge and opened up a can of beer (he's a stress drinker, very bad).

Luffy: "So that's everybody huh?"

Ace: "Think so."

Robin: "Um... I think there is one more."

Luffy and Ace looked at her blankly.

Ace: "Who?"

Luffy: "Yeah?"

They looked at Robin, who had her back turned to them and was piddling with her fingers, "I... um.... invited... Lucci..."

Luffy's depression returned, and Ace almost gagged on his beer, "WHAT THE FUCK!!!?!?!?!"

Luffy: (depressed) "Man... I don't want that asshole in my house on Thanksgiving. Insult to fucking injury.... Boa.... *depressed sigh*"

Robin looked at them, Luffy had his knees up and face in a pillow, Ace stood at her with a soulless expression, took another can of beer out and drank it in one gulp, and still looking at her with nothingness, smashed the can on his forehead.

Ace: "Why... Why Robin? You invite that douche bag boyfriend of yours!?!?!??!"

Robin became angry again, "Because I love him you jackass!"

Ace had to stand his ground this time, "BUT he's a DOUCHE!"

Robin: "I can't help what he does to other people! He's great to me and he LOVES me too! We've been together for almost a year! This will be our first Thanksgiving together!"

Ace: "But. He's. A. DO-UCHE."

Robin: "You know what!?... FUCK YOU ACE!"

Ace was silent, stunned... and very terrified.

Robin: (beginning to cry) "He makes me happy! So fuck you!"

Luffy got up and put his hand on Robin's shoulder, "Whatever Robin, he come, we shouldn't be this way to each other. We're siblings." His voice was quite and kind, Robin looked up at him. "I know, even though for different reasons, you didn't like Boa at all, but you stood by me any ways. I'm gonna do that too with you." Luffy gave Robin a big assuring hug. "(under his breath and quickly) Even though he is a gigantic douche bag."

Robin wiped away her tear, thanked Luffy for his words and left to go do some things.

Soon after, the phone rang.

Ace and Luffy, like ridiculous children, ran and fought for answering it. Ace won. (cheated)

Ace: "Yello?...... Boss! Waz up?.... Staff basketball game? Tomorrow? For what? Just cause?"

Ace and Luffy looked at each other.

Ace: "Wait.... Is Lucci going to be there?"

Luffy could distinctly hear a "HELL YES!" on the other end. They both smiled, "We'll be there."

To Be Continued... 


	2. Amateur Basketball

In case you think about it, Brook, Chopper, Jimbei and Franky all look like they regularly do and basically their normal in this world so no one questions that their a deer/man, skeleton, fish-man, and cyborg, they just accept it....... yes..... JUST. ACCEPT it.

Another note before you begin, I've put a few numbers in between a couple of ** as foot notes at the bottom for understanding of some jokes and curiosities you may have that I didn't make clear in the actual story telling.

Chapter 2: Amateur Basketball

The Tuesday morning sun rose. The beautiful fall colored leaves of different shades of red and yellow gently fluttered down their respectful trees. Birds chirping happily. Ah, it seems even animals are great full for this time of tha- "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ace barreled down the street in his jeep, the heavy metal music blaring of famous band Not Real. Luffy sat in the passenger seat, staring deeply at the road, preparing for 'The Game', not paying attention to Ace chugging down his THIRD beer can and crushing it then throwing it to the back.

Ace: "So, did you mean all that stuff you said to Robin yesterday?"

Luffy looked at him, "Yeah... I mean, yeah I still think Lucci is a big prick."

*SWERVE!!!*

"But we should stick by our sis, we love her."

*JERK!!!!* *SCEECH!!!!*

"Even if her boyfriend is a maniacal, cocky, shitty, asshole, douche bag, bitch-face like Rob MUTHAFUKIN LUCCI!!!!"

Ace was a little surprised, "But how are we gonna 'stand by her' if we hate him so much?"

Luffy just smiled, "It's like a "keep your friends close enemies closer thing". Of course will support her... when she's around."

Ace ginned wide, "Oh I get it!,"

*EEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!*

"We enjoy our 'time together' at this basketball game, so we feel better on Thursday when we have to see him!"

Luffy: "Yeah, and maybe he'll have to show up with one less tooth, or maybe not at all."

Ace: "Oho-Yeah! I'm hoping he's already there so I can park my jeep up his ass!!!"

*RRREEEEAARRR!!!!!*

~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~

Ace slammed on the breaks as they came to a parking spot in the park where they would have thier game. As they got out of the jeep, a man smoking a cigar walked up to them.

"Are either of you Ace or Luffy, or both?"

Ace looked at the man suspiciously, "Well... I don't THINK I've done anything to get a subpoena, So.... Yeeeeeees?"

The man then pulled out a badge and flashed it a Luffy and Ace, "I'm Officer Smoker of RPD, I'm here to talk about the arrangements of one Bentham Bonclay regarding his release from state prison and his wishes to come to your Thanksgiving festivities this Thursday. *sigh* As his parole officer I must attend as well.... So... what time?"

This was sort of off putting to Ace and Luffy, they really didn't see that coming.

Ace: "Uh.... 7?"

Smoker nodded and put away his badge, "Very well, see you then... I guess."

"HEY! LUFFY! ACE! WHAT ARE YOU BOZOS DOING!?!"

Ace and Luffy looked forward and saw their boss in his 'sports ware' holding a basketball.

Ace shouted back, "We're coming! Hold up dude!"

The boss noticed Smoker walking away from him, "Who's that!?!?"

Smoker stopped and looked back. Ace replied, "Ah he's just Bon-chan's parole officer, you know he gets out tomorrow."

Boss: "Really? No shit! I remembered when that SWAT team busted into the factory and arrested him for alleged molestation. Man I was so paranoid that day, cuz I was high and I thought I would be arrested too."

Smoker gave the boss a very scary glare.

Boss: "Uhhhhhh, did I say I was high? Cause I would NEVER partake in such an activity as to light and inhale an illegal and hallucinogenic substance as marijuana."

Ace: "Wow boss.... you sure can sell it can't you?"

"SHANKS!!!! HURRY UP AND GATHER YOUR WEAKLING BASKETBALL CREW SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASSES FLASHILY!!!"

The Factory Boss Shanks *1* looked back at his annoying best friend and drinking buddy, not to mention Senior Manager at the factory, Buggy.

Shanks: "Chill out Buggy my man! We got all day! Yo! Ace, Luffy, hurry up!"

As Luffy ran up the hill to the basketball court, Shanks counted everyone who was now there, "Ace!"

Ace looked up, "What?"

Shanks: "It looks like we might be short on players! Ask the cop if he wants to play!"

Ace thought this was odd, but then again, the guy asking this was Shanks and O-D-D was how you spelled his name most of the time. Ace looked at the cop, "So... Uh, wanna play some B-ball?"

Smoker looked at him as if he was stupid, then shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah why not, I'm technically off duty till I pick up Bonclay tomorrow at 11."

Ace and Smoker headed up the hill.

"ALL RIGHT SHANKS!!! PREPARE TO BE FLASHILY DEFEATED!!!" Buggy was rubbing his hands evilly. Shanks just brushed it off, "Whatever you can have first pick."

All of Shanks 'favorite' employees were there. Or at least all the ones he knew personally. Franky, the line worker who had been at the company since first opening. Jimbei, who had know Shanks almost as long as Buggy and go a job at the factory when he was fired at his other job. Zoro of course, the now step son of Shanks. Marring Shanks' beautiful daughter was the smartest move the 22 year old had ever made since he knocked her up when they were 19. Nami had also had 'relations' with Luffy and Ace... but I guess the pill didn't work that time. (But hey... we don't judge.... DON'T JUDGE.)

Then there was Buggy, Luffy, Ace.... and Lucci.

Ace squinted his eyes at him, "Lucci.... we meet ageing you bastard.... You make me sick...." All this was under his breath.... until he accidently let the last part slip out loudly, "When you fuck our sister YOU DARE TO MAKE NOISES FOR US TO HEAR!!?!? DIE!!!!"

Everyone stared awkwardly at him. He just played it off, badly, but he ignored it enough to where they stopped staring. Lucci smirked evilly.

Shanks looked at Zoro, "So when is your Uncle getting here?"

Zoro: "He said he was coming."

Shanks: "Well he better get here fast, I'm not waiting forever for him. Some Co-Manager he is-"

Buggy: "I pick him!"

Shanks: "What!?"

Buggy: "When he gets here, I pick him!"

Shanks: "Ga... You can't do that!"

Buggy: "Yes I can! You let me pick first! I pick him!"

Shanks: "But he's not even here yet!!!"

Buggy: "Don't care."

Shanks: "You can't pick someone who's not here yet!!!"

Buggy: "Yes I can. Cuz that's how I flashily roll."

Shanks: "A....A... Douche.... Fine, I pick Luffy."

Buggy: "Big friggin surprise. I pick.... ZORO!"

Everyone looked at him in terrified shock.

Shanks and Zoro: "WHAT!?!??!"

Buggy: "Didn't see that coming did ya punk?? Heeheeheehee."

Shanks: "Ach! Fine! ACE!"

Buggy: "Lucci."

Shanks: "Bout time you picked someone I DIDN'T want. Jimbei."

Buggy: "Ugh... I guess Fra- Who are you?" he looked at Smoker.

Smoker: "Officer Smoker. I'm Bonclay's parole officer. Your dope head boss asked me to play and I had nothing better to do."

Shanks: "Dope head? That's not nice."

Buggy: "A cop eh?" Buggy devilishly grinned to himself. ("Excellent! I can't lose with the law on my side! It's stereotypically proven by Hollywood. Well, that and they re all either corrupt.") "I pick him!"

Shanks: "Damn it Ace! You didn't tell me he said yes!!!"

Ace: "I thought the simple fact that he was up here cleared that up... 'Sir'."

Shanks: "God! Whatever! Franky!"

Franky: "Last one picked? Even over the cop!? NOT Supa."

Shanks: "Alright! 3 at a time on Full-court! 15 minutes! 4 quarters! Somebody keep time!"

"I'm here." Zoro's uncle walked up now, wearing nothing but sweat pants and a whole lot of women following him.

Shanks: "Mihawk! (sarcastic) Great. You're on Bug's team."

Zoro: "Oh look, Antonio Banderas decided to show up." *2*

Mihawk: "Watch it whelp. I was visiting your wife, who couldn't get a hold of you. So she asked me to get the milk she asked you to get YESTERDAY."

Zoro: "Well look at that. She's got Puss'n'boots whipped. So much for the... "Lone Tiger" huh?" *3*

Mihawk: "I will crush you in this game."

Zoro: "Hey, I'm bummed about it too, but we're on the same team."

Mihawk was shocked, "...... Seriously?"

Zoro: "Depressingly yes."

Mihawk: "Damn it. Know we have to actually.... cooperate."

They both shuttered.

Buggy: "HEY! WILL YOU TWO QUIT YOUR WOMENLY BICKERING AND GET OUT HERE WITH ME SO WE CAN HAVE A FLASHY VICTORY!"

They both rolled their eyes.

Mihawk: "I just got here. I don't feel like playing yet."

Buggy: "UGH! FINE! YOU! COP! GET OUT HERE!"

Smoker rolled his eyes at Buggy's annoyance, but did what his 'Captain' said.

Shanks faced off with Smoker in the center. Shanks had the ball.

Shanks: "So... *dribble* *dribble* I saw you smoking a cigar earlyer. You sure you can 'hang' with us in such a condition?"

Smoker: "Aren t you the one who said he smokes weed and is a drinker?"

Shanks: "............maybe...."

*Swipe!*

Smoker caught him off guard and took the ball from him. Shanks chased after him, but was to late. Smoker jumped into the air and hit a slam dunk, in the first 5 seconds of the game. And the ball landed.... on Shanks' face.

*WHAM!*

Shanks: "Motherf-"

*THUD*

Shanks fell to the ground.

Smoker just looked at him, "Now WHO can't hang with WHO?" and walked off.

Buggy: "Hell yeah! SUCK IT SHANKS!"

Shanks: ".... That cop is a dick. Ace! Why did you invite him!?!"

Ace: "WHAT!?!? YOU TOLD ME TO!!"

Shanks: "...... You're fired."

Ace: "....... Really?"

Shanks: "Hell no! But we lose... and Friday was nothing!"

Ace gulped.

~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~

Quarter 2

Team Shanks: 14 Team Buggy: 23

Shanks: "What the hell!?!? WHY THE HELL ARE WE LOOSINGGGGGGGGG!?!?!"

Ace: "In all fairness, you tried to out school the cop so many times, he just kept stealing from you and showing you up."

Shanks: "Shut up Ace..... You're fired again."

Ace: "........*sniff*......Really?"

Shanks: "HELL NO! QUIT ASKING AND LET ME THROW MY DAMN TANTRUM AND TAKE EVERYTING OUT ON YOU!"

Franky: "Don't worry boys.... I got this.... Supa."

Franky went in the center to face Smoker. As Smoker dribbled Franky just stared at him, then...

Franky: "Supa."

It was so odd, it cause Smoker to flinch for a moment, and Franky secured the ball.

Franky ran as fast as he could, "HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!" Then he jumped, "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His shot was perfect, as was his form........... but,

He seemed to have had come short of his dunk, as his face hit the rim.

*WHAM!!!*

Shanks: "Grrrrrrrrrr... DAMN IT!!! FRANKY! YOU'RE FIRED!"

Franky: "Uggg.... *pain* Really?"

Shanks: "NOO!!! WHY DO YOU ALL ASK THAT!?!? I HAVEN'T FIRED ANYONE IN 20 YEARS! I HAVEN'T EVEN FIRED BON-CHAN AND HE'S IN PRISON FOR MOLESATION!"

Luffy: "ALLEGED molestation."

Shanks: "Yeah, whatever."

-

Mihawk dribbled in front of both Franky and Ace.

Ace: "I got this."

Mihawk went past them both and headed for the basket. Ace followed.

Ace: "I got this."

Mihawk took the shot, Ace never took his eyes of the ball.

Ace: "I got this!-"

*WHAM!*

Ace hit the post, he didn't look where he was going.

Ace: "I~don~ga~tis"

Shanks: "DAMN IT ACE! YOU'RE FIRED!"

All Ace could do, was flip him off, still lying on the concrete.

~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~

Quarter 3

Team Shanks: 28 Team Buggy: 42

Shanks: "Alright, we need THREE 3 pointers! Got it!? NO ONE SCREW THIS UP!!!"

Ace: "I got yer first 3 pointer right here!"

Ace ran for it and jumped high. Tongue out. Arms and legs back. Ready to-

*WHAM!!!*

Ace too misjudged his distance and his face hit the rim.

Shanks: "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ACE!-"

Ace: "Yeah yeah I'm fired. Whatever."

Luffy came over to check up on Ace, "You ok?"

Ace: "That's the 2nd time this VERY SAME pole hit members of OUR team.... I think it's working for Lucci."

Luffy: "... I think it's cause you're an idiot."

-

Jimbei dribbled the ball, but had to stop to catch his breath. (He is kinda old)

"Ha...Ha...Ha...."

Ace jogged next to him, "Come on old man! You out of it there Fillet-o-Fish? Haha!"

Ace continued ahead. Jimbei was now a little peeved. He threw the ball at Ace, it bounced of his head and miraculously landed in the opponents basket.

Jimbei smirked, "Heh, There's you 3 pointer."

Shanks: "FUCK YEAH!!! ACE! Jimbei just saved your job."

Ace was speechless, Jimbei ran up to him, "Guess you are useful eh? Ace-sama?" he patted Ace's head and continued off.

~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~

Quarter 4

Team Shanks: 40 Team Buggy: 48

Ace and Luffy sat on the bench as they watched Lucci leap and bound around the 'old-timers' like a damn ballerina. He even flipped off Shanks, what a dick!

Ace: "Jesus, he's leaping and bounding around the geezers like a damn ballerina! He even flipped off Shanks! What a dick!!!" (see)

Buggy: "You know why you punk? Cuz Lucci has 'NATURAL' talent. Unlike you."

Ace gripped himself from throwing himself at Buggy. "Man... Fuck his, (mocking tone) "Natural" "Talent"...." Ace went into the cooler and pulled out 3 beers, tore of the tops and chugged down all 3 at once.

Luffy: "You seriously need to quit stress drinking."

Ace: "*gulp**gulp*...Fuck...*gulp**gulp*...You..."

-

1 minute left in the game.

Team Shanks: 52 Team Buggy: 52

Team Shanks was in a huddle.

Shanks: "Alright, We've worked terribly hard to get a tie and catch up with them.... But we all know that's bullshit if we want to WIN-SO! How do we cheat?"

Luffy: "Hey boss, have you told Zoro what Lucci called Nami Friday?"

Shanks came to the sudden realization, "....... No! I have not! A-HA!.. Alright! I know what to do."

Luffy and Ace sat down on the bench. The final play and it was Shanks, Jimbei, Franky vs Buggy, Zoro, and Lucci. Perfect.

As Jimbei and Lucci faced off in the center, Shanks took Zoro.

Shanks: "So... Kiddo, you know what I forgot to tell you?"

Zoro raised a brow, "What?"

Lucci got the ball and dribbled all the way to the basket, and as he started for his winning shot....

*WHAM!*

Zoro kneed him.... in the balls.

"WHAAT YOU CALL MY WIFE DICK FACE!?!?!?!?"

Shanks: "FUCK YES!"

Buggy: "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shanks grabbed the ball, trick stepped Buggy and made the winning shot for his team.

*BUZZ!* End Game.

Buggy: "Damn it!!!!"

Lucci rolled in pain, but Zoro wasn't done, and started to repeatedly kick him, "FUCK YOU LUCCI! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!"

So happy, Shanks ran up and drop elbowed him, "Revenge rocks motherfucker!!!"

Ace sat on the bench almost drooling, "Duuude! That beat down looks like SOOO much fun!"

Luffy: "Don't go."

Ace looked at him shocked and disappointed, "What? Why?"

Luffy: "Look, they're beating the crap out of him. If Robin asks questions, we can without a doubt say it was just them. And it is. This way, we get the satisfaction of Lucci getting his ass kicked we get away clean."

Ace: "Whoa.... You're like an evil genius little bro, I didn't know you had it in you."

Luffy: "Losing a woman can change a man."

Ace: "......What do you think you are?... Older than me?"

Lucci: "Ow! OUCH! HEY! WAIT! STOP! THAT HURTS! OW! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! OW!"

Shanks: "FUCK YEAH! FATER-STEP-SON BEAT DOWN! OLD FASHION STYLE BITCHES! WOOOO!!!"

Buggy: "That game was UNFLASHY BULLSHIT!!!"

Mihawk: "I'm gone, see all you bitches at the dinner."

Smoker: "Well, that killed an hour."

Lucci: "OW! STOP! PLEASE! FOR THE LOVE OF-AHHHHH!!!!"

Zoro: "Ooo! Gotem in the nuts AGAIN!"

To Be Continued....

Lucci: "Man this fucking hurts! OW!"

Jimbei: "FISH-MAN CANNON BALL!!!"

Lucci: "Oh god...."

*BBBAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!!*

Author Notes: *1* in case you think about it, Shanks has both arms

*2* *3*- in both of these, Zoro is making fun of the way Mihawk looks 


	3. The Day before Can be a bitch too

Chapter 3: The Day Before can be a bitch too

"Ugghhhhhh.... Where... Am I?" A groggy Ace stumbled to his feet. "What happened?"

"Lucci came home with Robin last night. And when they started...*shudder*.... You drunk beer until you passed out." A depressed Luffy was watching a Naruto marathon on TV.

Ace gathered his thoughts, "Oh yeah, that's right."

Luffy: "Damn it! Why is there never a One Piece marathon!?!?"

Ace: "Ugh... Cuz the American public is stupid... thank God for Funimation though... So where's some more beer?"

"You two are pathetic, you know that!?"

Ace and Luffy looked up to see Robin... and all she was wearing was a loosely put on silk purple robe.

Ace: "Ugh! God Robin! I don't EVER want to see you like this!"

Robin blushed as she realized how poorly she put on her robe. "Sorry, wait! Why am I saying sorry?! You two should be apologizing to me!"

Ace: "What for now?"

She looked at them with such anger and upset, "You influenced Shanks and Zoro to beat up on Lucci didn't you!!?"

Luffy and Ace looked at each other.

Ace: "Honestly Robin, we have no idea what-"

Robin: "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

They looked at each other again.

Both Ace and Luffy: "We didn't touch him."

Robin shook her head, "God, you two just can't leave him alone can you?"

Ace: "....Let me be the first to say... no."  
Robin began to cry. "Why? Why can't you assholes be happy for me?!??"

They both stood up to comfort her.

Luffy: "Robin don't!"

Ace: "Yeah! That's not fair! You know we don't mean to hurt-"

"Yo! What's going on in here?!? A party with you losers as the main attraction?"

Lucci came out of Robin's room, fully dressed. He came up to Robin, kissed her on the cheek, then SMACKED her ass! And fucking left!!!

Lucci: "See you later baby!... Bitches(directed at Ace and Luffy)."

Ace and Luffy's faces were black and shocked.

Ace: "D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DID YOU FUCKING SEE THAT!?!?!?!?!? He smacked you on the ass! THE ASS ROBIN!.... IN FRONT OF US!!!!"

Now Robin wasn't sure what to do, that WAS... 'a little out of line' as she put it in her head.

Robin: "L-Look, that was uncalled for in front of you guys... Please, let s just forget about it and go shopping to today like we planned, Ok? As a family."

The all knew Robin was changing the subject because any further would prove that what they had been saying about Lucci the whole time was true. But as loving brothers, Luffy and Ace let it go.

They all got dressed and headed to Robin's car and to the mall.

~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~

The three siblings enter the Raftle mall. Luffy immediately dashes to the food court. Ace: "Luffy!!!... Wait for me!"

Robin just simply gently places her hand on her forehead, "God, this day is going to be a bitch isn't it?"

-

After they all finished eating they headed out for their first store.

-

A few hours later, they had finished most of their shopping, Ace and Luffy walked by the Victoria Secret where they saw that LAST person they thought they would see in there. (So you know it's not Sanji)

Jimbei sat on a bench near the entrance of the store.

Ace and Luffy walked up to him.

Ace: "Wh-hoa! Jimbei my man, what are you doing here?!?"

Jimbei sighed deeply, "My girlfriend is pick out some.... 'things."

Ace: (blank stare) "... You have a girlfriend?"

Jimbei was annoyed that Ace didn't think he could get one, "Yes."

Ace: ".......... Is she ugly?"

*SMACK!*

Jimbei: "No...."

Ace: "Ok... I deserved that."

Luffy: "Is she coming to dinner with you?"

Jimbei: "Oh yeah, she is. Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys that."

Luffy: "No problem, see you then."

Luffy and Ace began to walk off when an irritating voice came from inside Victoria Secret.

"Jimbei!!!.... D~e~a~r.... COME AND TELL ME IF I LOOK SEXY IN THIS BLACK THONG!"

Jimbei: "I'm coming! Could you please not sound like a spoiled bitch!"

Jimbei's Girlfriend: "... But I am... And you LOVE that."

Jimbei: "Oh god I do."

Ace: "Ok... that was the most disturbing thing I've ever witnessed."

Luffy: "You don't think she's a human do you?"

Sanji: "Well, for one thing, she's not a mermaid, they can't ware thongs. Trust me, I've peeped enough to know."

Ace and Luffy did a double take as they realized Sanji was standing behind them.

Ace: "Sanji! What's up!?"

Sanji: "Ah, nothing much, me, Usopp, Chopper and Brook were just hanging. Heard about the ball game your work team had. Nice beat down on Lucci. Heard it's on Youtube."

Ace: "What?... Who filmed if?"

Sanji: "I said I 'HEARD', you know Youtube. Have the stuff on there you don't remember being taped.... I mean if you were there."

Luffy looked around and saw Brook and Chopper over at F.y.e. and decided to go over there. As Sanji and Ace continued talking, Robin saw them and went over.

Sanji: "Oh Robin-chawn! How nice to see you!"

Robin: "It's nice to see you to Sanji. How's you and your girl."

Sanji: ".... Uh.... Which one?"

Robin: "Wow... that's attractive."

Sanji: "I know right! I'm down right sexy!"

Bonclay: "You're uglier that me without my makeup Sanji-kun!!!"

*twirl**twirl**twirl**twirl**Kick!*

The now recently released from prison Bentham Bonclay had just spin kicked Sanji, as was his usual greeting to guys he 'just barely' liked.

Bonclay: "Ooooh! The beautiful miss Rrrobin! As beautiful as ever I see!" He kissed her hand.

Robin giggled at his antics, "Good to see you again Bon-chan."

Luffy rushed over and hugged his god-uncle, "Bon-chan! So good to see you!"

Bonclay danced and twirled, "It's good to see you all-ha-hall!! Uhuhuhuhuha!!!"

They all noticed Smoker walking their way.

Bonclay introduced him, "Ah. May I introduce you all to this lovely man, my parole officer Mr. Smoker! He truly is a gift of life. A very entertaining man."

Smoker: ".....You're crazy, you know that right?" He looked at the others, "You ALL know that right."

Bonclay just laughed, "See what I mean!? He's just a riot!"

Smoker then looked at Ace, "I have to tell you something Mr. Ace. You see, it turns out my niece is flying in unexpectedly... So I was just kind of wondering, if you didn't mind letting her come too."

Ace: ".... Uh, sure, whatever."

Robin was confused, "I'm sorry, what is going on?"

Smoker looked at her, "I take it this genius here didn't tell you anything about me."

Robin looked at Ace, who was now trying to hide behind Luffy, whistling, which made him all the more suspicious, "No... He did NOT."

Smoker: "Yeah, just a hour with him yesterday and I could tell he wasn't the 'smart' type."

Ace: "I resent that!"

Smoker: "And I don't care. But yeah, Miss Robin, as Bonclay's parole officer, I am entitled to come to your Thanksgiving meal tomorrow with him, and I would like to spend time with my niece, so she's coming too."

Robin just smiled, "That's fine, as long as I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" She gave a death glare to Ace, who was now near shitting his pants.

Smoker nodded, "Thank you ma'am, you all have a good day."

Bonclay: "I bid you all a due!" and he and Smoker left.

Robin: "Great, the list keeps getting bigger and bigger."

Then, Ace's phone rang.

Ace: "Hello?... Hey baby! What? Yeah! I'm in the mall! Where are you?.... I'll be right there." and he hung up. "My girl's here, I'm going to catch up with her since we're pretty much done right? I'll see you when I get home! Bye!"

Ace left, and after a while of visiting, Sanji, Brook, Chopper and Usopp left too.

-

Robin and Luffy got in the car.

Luffy: "Robin."

Robin: "Yes?"

Luffy: "Can I ask you something?"

Robin: "Of course you can."

Luffy: "All bullshit aside. Me hating Lucci, you hated Boa... Are you happy?"

Robin: "I... I really am Luffy."

Luffy: "You're one of the most important things to me in this whole world, you happiness means a lot to me. Even if you find it, god knows why, in Lucci. Hate him I may, no matter what, even if you marry him and have his kids, I will always love you and that's it, regardless that I think his a dick."

Robin: "Luffy....... That really DOES mean a whole lot to me. Thank you."

Luffy: "Anything for you sis."

Robin: ".....er.... um.... Were you really happy with Boa?"

Luffy: "..... Yeah, a lot."

Robin: "......I'm.... sorry she left because she was scared of what could happen between you, just cause of age difference."

Luffy: "Yeah... it doesn't matter now."

Robin: "Your words make a lot of since though Luffy. So the next girl you have, if you think she's right for you, I'll be with you 100%, regardless of how I feel about her."

Luffy: "Thanks Robin."

Robin: "You're welcome."

To be Continued..... 


	4. Happy Thanksgiving Muthafuckas!

Chapter 4: Happy Thanksgiving MuthaFuckas!!!

Ode to the Big Day! Thanksgiving! The stockings were hung by the chimney with care. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. And visions of-.... waaaait...... that's wrong.

Let me start over, Thanksgiving, the day had arrive. And to Robin, it was too soon.

Robin: "God... This day already sucks." She stood over a 30% burnt turkey, praying she could just peel of the skin and that was all that burnt. Ace and Luffy weren't helping, all they were doing was watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. Of course, Robin told them to stay out of her way, she knew the would most likely just make things worse... MUCH worse.

As Robin sighed sadly as it was 12:00 and guests would start arriving at 1:00.

*Knock**Knock*

Robin: "Damn it, it's probably Lucci. Ace! Can one of you get that please!?"

Ace: "Yeah yeah... (mumbles to himself) I'll open the door for your stupid boyfriend."

"Well if it isn't my boy Ace! GUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ace's face lit up, "Grandpa Edward!"

Edward Newgate, or as he was known in the old days... Mafia Lord Whitebeard. Although he stopped the crime business when his daughter Rouge died, he would be forever hated as a scum bag by none other than...

"Luffy! Where is that little rascal!?"

Luffy ran and gave his favorite grandfather, Garp, a big hug as he came into the apartment after Edward.

Garp was a war hero, in Nam, and was a cop for 40 years afterward. He even worked on a few cases that 'concerned' Whitebeard.

Garp noticed Whitebeard in the room, "Oh... you got invited this year?"

This caused a vein on Edward's forehead, " 'This year'? What the HELL does that mean?! I'm invited EVERY year you imbecile!"

Garp: "Yes... I know... I was hoping they would forget this time."

Whitebeard: "Grrrrr, Oh go to hell you old bastard!"

Garp: "I'll take you with me if I do!"

Whitebeard: "Try it motherfucker!"

Garp: "Who the hell our age says 'mohterfucker'!?"

Whitebeard: "Me ya bastard!"

Their foreheads were practically touching. They were pretty much ready to fight.

Robin had come into the living room, "Jesus! Can you old men PLEASE for one holiday not bicker and hate and do NOT pick favorites! I know you favor Ace (pointing at Whitebeard) and you favor Luffy (pointing at Garp) so don't fill their head with what they should be in their lives! I'm not having it this year!"

Garp and Whitebeard ran to Robin and gave her a big hug.

Garp: "Nee-chan! We would NEVER pick favorites!"

Whitebeard: "Besides! If we did, it would TOTLLAY be you!"

Garp: "No doubt about it! You won't have to worry about us! Me and Edward here were just having a good time!"

Robin shook her head, "Love you grandpas. You two are so hopeless."

She went back in the kitchen and Whitebeard and Garp wiped off their very fake smiles.

Garp: "Geez, what's up the little one's ass?"

Whitebeard: "Yeah, it was just sports man bickering, we do it all the time."

Garp: "Oh the holidays must really stress our young nee-chan."

Whitebeard: "Oui, Ace, is she with that douche hole Lucci?"

Ace: "Ugh, yeah."

Garp: "Damn, I hate that guy, he's such a douche bag."

Ace: "I know right!?"

Luffy: "He doesn't matter."

The 3 other men were confused and looked at Luffy.

Luffy: "I hate him too, but if Robin's happy... that's that. No point in arguing anymore. The only place it will get us with Robin is farther away from her. I'm not going to risk our happiness as family over a worthless ass like Lucci. The best thing to do is grin and beret."

They all hated to admit it, but Luffy was right. Robin's love, affection and happiness was worth putting up with Lucci.

Suddenly, they all heard Robin scream. But is sounded like a scream of anger.

Robin opened up the kitchen door and threw the now completely burnt turkey into the air, and it hit Ace directly in the face.

"AAHHHH!!!! OMIGOD THAT'S HOT!!!!!"

Robin gasped, "Oh Ace! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, I was trying to fix the turkey and-"

Ace: "No no no, it's ok Robin, my face seems to be made for slapstick comedic relief.... I'm just gonna... sit down for a moment.... and let my face melt."

Robin: "Luffy, I can't do it this year. Go just by a fully cooked turkey, I don't have enough time now to cook another one right."

Luffy: "Yeah sure."

Ace: "You know what... I'll come with you."

They got ready and Ace and Luffy left to buy a turkey while Robin stayed to referee Garp vs Whitebeard.

~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~

About an hour later, Ace and Luffy came back with a cooked turkey and saw that some people had already arrived. Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Brook (the crew) Zoro, Nami, their 3 year old Kuina, named after Zoro's dead sister, Shanks, Buggy, Mihawk, (the dysfunctional family) and Ace's girlfriend, Vivi.

Ace went over and gave her a kiss, "Viv, I didn't know you'd be here so early."

Vivi just smiled, "Robin needed some help in the kitchen, that's all."

As Luffy began to close the door, a foot stopped it from closing.

"Ohohoho! Luffy-chan! Thanks again for inviting me!" Bonclay twirled into the room.

Luffy just smiled, "No problem." He was about to close the door again when someone once again stopped him.

Smoker: "Don't forget about US now, Mr. Luffy." He stepped in with a curious looking girl behind him. "This is my niece Tashigi." he introduced her to Luffy.

Tashigi: "Nice to meet you Mr. Luffy-san." As she went to shake his hand... she accidently punched him. "Oh my god!, I'm SOOO SORRY!"

Luffy regained the air that left his lungs, "No problem *weeze**cough*."

Smoker: "Please forgive her, she has NO depth perception and is sadly... a cluts."

Luffy: "Realy no problem. Make your selves at home."

Luffy tried closing the door, but once again it was stopped.

"Hina does not like it when the door is rudely closed on her."

"Don't worry dear, I don't think it was on purpose. That would be most un-Supa."

Luffy looked at the two in the door... then freaked out, "WAAAAA!?!??!?!"

Everyone looked at the couple in the doorway. It was Franky with a woman with pink hair.

Smoker's eyes widened, "Officer Hina... I... I didn't know you were dating this man."

Hina, Franky's girlfriend, looked at him, "Oh, so Mr. Bonclay is friends with Hina's Franky."

Shanks, the only person still not speechless, giggled a little, "pft... HINA'S Franky.... hahaha."

Ace, who was in the kitchen, came out to see what all the shocked gasps were about. "What's going on?" He saw Franky, then Hina....... then Hina's stomach.

"HOOOOLLLLLYYYYY SSHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!"

Hina, was indeed 3 months pregnant, and it showed enough on her belly to shock everybody, this was what freaked everyone out.

Shanks finally noticed (he's already drunk so we have to cut him some slack) "Oh... I get it! Go Franky! Yeah, knocked her up I see."

Buggy: "You dumbass! Even I saw that!"

Shanks: "And he kept it a secret for 3 months. If it was me I would have told everyone at the bar by now."

Nami put her hand on her forehead, "Mom told me you DID dad."

Shanks patted her on the back, "Yeah! And I'm damn proud of my baby girl! Hahahahaha!"

Luffy closed the door, or he thought he did, "Hold it there kid! I'm coming in!"

Luffy was losing it now, "GODDAMN IT! WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE LET ME CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!!!"

Jimbei: "I apologize Luffy-sama, Perona can be a little.... over board."

Perona: "Tch. Overboard, it's everybody ELSE that needs to keep up."

The pink haired goth and blue fish-man stepped into the room. Once again, everyone was speechless.

Ace: "......Whaaaaaaaaaat?"

Shanks: "HAHAHAHAHA! Good on ya Jimbei! Hahaha! A sexy young thing like that!? A bet the sex is-"

Everyone seemed to have chimed in together, "WE DON'T WANNA HERE THAT!!!!!!!!!!"

Jimbei was now a little embarrassed, Perona just wrapped herself around him, "Awww, my Jimbei is good to me."

Shanks: "HA! My again, you women, thinking you own us."

*SMACK*

Nami had hit her father in the back of the head, "That was a warning shot old man. Behave yourself now."

Shanks: "Yes ma'am....."

Luffy had finally gotten to close the door all the way as it seemed everyone had arrived.

Everyone they wanted to come...

"Robin! Baby! I'm here! Now we can really party." Lucci walked into the apartment and handed a little box to Robin.

Ace and Luffy looked in terrified anticipation.

Robin opened the box, "Oh Lucci! It's beautiful!" it was a jewelry necklace, thank god it wasn't a ring.

Shanks: "I'm pretty sure he can't afford that on the salary I give him."

Lucci helped put it on her, she awed at the sparkly necklace in the mirror. "This is wonderful!"

Ace: "This is crap."

Luffy: "Grin and beret Ace, grin and beret."

Ace: "Fuck...."

~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~

It became later into the night. It was 6 now and everyone was still there, partying, talking and having a good time.

Zoro: "So, Bon-chan, did you realllly molest a boy?"

Bonclay: "Oh heavens no! I can't stand those little bastards. Always whining and not 'getting what they want'. Who in their right mind would even TOUCH those brats, let alone screw them. I'd rather kill one of those headaches then fuck one! Ahahaahahhaha!"

-

Brook: "I must say, it's good to at least get one line in the story."

Chopper: "Yeah."

Usopp: "Dude, being a background character sucks. Now I know how Pandaman feels."

-

Sanji: "So, you're Smoker (hot) niece eh?"

Tashigi: "Oh yes! Do you know uncle?"

Sanji: "In fact I do, very well. We were partners in the force together for awhile, until that horrible day."

Tashigi: "Oh... you don't mean the Regale incident do you?"

Sanji: "....Yeees, I saved his life that day, but I was so close to death I quit the force that day. Smoker begged me not to do it, but I had to."

Tashigi: "Oh! Uncle told me he lost someone her admired that day.... But, he said that he DIED."

Sanji: "Oh... uh, there was TWO of us. My twin actually, he didn't make it (begins to "cry"). It's so hard to remember that day for me. *sniff*"

Tashigi: "Oh you poor thing!"

Tashigi gave Sanji a big hug of comfort. Without her seeing, Sanji gave a snickering laugh ("SCORE!")

Smoker now came over, "Tashigi!"

Sanji and Tashigi looked at him.

Sanji: "Smoke! Long time no see buddy!"

Smoker: "....... Do I know you?"

Sanji: "Uhhhhh...."

Tashigi gasped, "Uh! You LIED to me!?"

*PUNCH!*

Smoker: "Come on Tashigi."

They left Sanji there, catering to his now broken nose.

-

Lucci had now pulled Robin aside into the kitchen.

Lucci: "Robin, baby, I've got something very important to tell you."

Robin was just so happy, "What is it dear."

Lucci: "Ok... So, for the past few months I have invested some major cash in a company called CP9 Electronics, and their corporate leader Spandam has now asked me to come on as an executive board member... In Japan!"

Robin: "....What?"

Lucci: "Pack your bags sexy, were going to Tokyo!"

Robin: "..............What?"

Lucci was now becoming irritated with her lack of enthusiasm, "Robin, baby, we're going to Japan. I'm going to be a rich-ass executive."

Robin: "...You've been, raising your pay and slowly moving to a better job?.... Behind all our backs?"

Lucci: "Well, naturally, if that drunk fart Shanks found out I'd be fired, then who would provide for you."

Robin was a little offended, "Excuse me? I can provide for myself just fine. I'm NOT helpless."

Lucci: "Yeah, whatever. Look I'm offering you a rich and happy life. Forget what ever here and come with me."

Robin: "Leave!? But everything I love is here. MY job, my family, my friends."

Lucci: "Oh god come on Robin! Everyone of those people are assholes and losers! You see how they treat me! I'm worth more than their stupid so called "funny" quips."

Robin: "They were right, you ARE a jerk."

Lucci: "Robin... please, you are NOT giving this up for them are you!?"

Robin: "....... Yes... Yes I am."

Lucci: "Ah... I can't believe you! I'm offering you everything! I gave you more credit than you're worth. Stupid woman. We're through! I'm not wasting my time with a bitch like you!"

Tears were forming in Robin's eyes now as Lucci stormed out of the kitchen.

*bump*

Lucci looked up and saw Whitebeard and Garp towering over him. Their faces were dark. They had heard EVERYTHING.

Lucci: "Out of my way old men!"

Garp: "We may not agree on much...."

Whitebeard: "What we DO agree on...

Both: "Is that NO ONE HURTS OUR BABY GIRL ROBIN!!!"

Lucci: ".....Oh boy."

*bam**smack**whack**punch**boom*

Both: "AND STAY OUT!!!!!!!!!!"

Together Whitebeard and Garp threw Lucci straight out of the apartment, his face hinting the hall wall.

Lucci: "Uhggggggg..."

Now everyone was partying better.

~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~ ~X~Happy Thanksgiving, Muthafucka~X~

It was 9:00 now. Bonclay had left, thus Smoker and Tashigi too. Sanji, Brook, Chopper and Usopp left afterwards. Hina and Franky left, followed by Perona and Jimbei. Mihawk and Zoro helped the very drunk Shanks and Buggy home. Zoro came back to hang with his closest friends and family. Robin was feeling better, still broken that Lucci was really as bad as they said he was.

A knock on the door came and Luffy answered it.

Boa: "...Luffy," her tears showed obviously.

Luffy did not expect it, "... Boa, what are you-?" She hugged and then kissed him.

Boa: "I hate not being with you. I love you. It's been hell with all my relatives and friends. Even though I broke up with you, they STILL won't stop talking about us. I want to be back with you!....*sniff**sob* If you'll have me."

Luffy hugged her back, "Of course Boa, I haven't stopped thinking about you. I love you too."

She smiled with joy, regardless of the drying tears on her face. Luffy brought her in and they spent the rest of Thanksgiving together with everyone else close to them.

To be Concluded..... 


	5. Hooray! Now we can focus on Christmas!

Chapter 5: Hooray! Now we can focus on Christmas!

Luffy woke up in his bed, Boa laid next to him. He smiled at her simple beauty, so happy at the fact that she was back with him. (Screw the fact that she's 5 years older!)

He got out of bed, got dressed and then went to get himself some breakfast, and later he would bring Boa some too.

-

Luffy finished his food and started making some for Boa.

"Luffy"

He turned around to see Robin, she was fully dressed, as if she was about to go out somewhere.

Luffy: "Robin...?"

Her face was a strange mixture of happy and sad, and Luffy could only guess why.

Robin: "....So, (weak smile) you're really happy with her huh?"

That face made Luffy very uneasy.

Robin: "It's ok, you don't have to say anything. I... I'm here for you. I love you Luffy. And if she would come back to you just cause she can't stand to be without you...." her smile became more true and happy, "Then I guess she's not that bad then. She must be really great if MY little brother loves her so much." She tussled his hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Cause you seem to have a good judge of character."

Luffy simply grinned, "I'm just lucky that way."

The hugged each other and Robin headed out the door. Luffy was confused she didn't say anything about leaving, "Where you going."

There seemed to be a better, happier, spring in her step now, "Christmas shopping for you boys! You wouldn't mind waking up Ace and setting up the tree would you?"

Luffy: "No, nota at all. Be careful, it IS Black Friday."

Robin gave him a confident, but scary, look, "Don't worry... I can take care of myself." With that she left.

Luffy was a little scared now, "I'd hate to be the woman that tries to poach something from Robin..... Then again, I think I would hate to be the GUY that goes up against her too."

Then Luffy thought a little harder, "Right! Now it's all about Christmas!"

He went into his room were Boa was still sleeping soundly. Gently and quietly crept on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't really startled at Luffy's position (Cuz that was the same place he was last night! Bam! Gigitygigity!), she just smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

Boa purred as she spoke, "Good morrrning Luffy-kun."

He smiled, "Good morning Boa. It's the Friday after Thanksgiving."

Boa: "It is."

Luffy: "You know what the means right?"

Boa: (seductive voice) "I think I do."

As she was about kiss him again, but he DELEBARTLY jumped off the bed, "We can now focus on CHRISTMAS! HAHAHAHA!"

Boa shook her head, she knew he was messing with her. Luffy pulled her out of bed and watched her dress her naked body. "So, you wanna help me and Ace put up the tree? Robin asked us too."

She just smiled, "Sure."

-

Robin walked back into the apartment 4 hours later with 6 different store bags and saw Boa and Luffy sitting on the couch cuddling, a fully decorated tree, and Vivi balancing Ace on a rickety stool as he tried placing the star on the top of the tree.

Luffy: "Hey! Robin's home."

Ace and Vivi: "Hey Robin."

Ace: "Vivi you got me?"

Vivi: "Yes."

*shake**wiggle*

Ace: "Are you SURE?"

Vivi: "Yes."

*Shake**Wiggle*

Ace: "I'm not feeling to secure!"

Vivi: "DON'T YELL AT ME! I CAN'T CONCINTRATE!"

*WIGGLE**WIGGLE*

*CRASH!!!* *THUD!*

Vivi: "Oh my god Ace!"

Ace: "Don't worry... I'm good."

Vivi: "I'm SOOO sorry."

Ace: "It's ok, it happens.... and apparently it likes to happen to me the most."

Vivi: "Awwww Ace!" She quickly gave him a hug and kissed all over him. Ace just smiled, calmed her down, reasuring her he wasn't hurt and gave Luffy a thumbs up, this caused Luffy to give off an amusing smile.

Robin put up everything she had bought and went over to Luffy and Boa. There was something she had to address.

Robin: "Boa, can I say something to you?"

Everyone looked at her in unease.

Boa got over the slight fear she had, think of all the possibilities Robin wanted to talk to her about, all of them seemed to be negative.

Boa: "...Yes?" she smiled as she answered Robin.

Robin closed her eyes and opened them back, "I understand you're older. You love each other and.... I just find it uneasy about it all. Not because of you as a person, and I know you've both already had hardships about it... I just want you BOTH to know, I want to be here for the both of you and I want US to be friends Boa. Maybe the best of friends. I want to like the fact that my younger brother dates and loves a woman like you. So maybe, one day we could do something together and get to know each other better."

Everyone just looked at her as she spoke. Boa stood up, she looked like she was about to cry.

Then, she hugged Robin, "Thank you..." she whispered, "All I want...(slight crying) is for you all to accept me. I will do my best to be someone you all like. I would never hurt Luffy intentionally. I love him. And I would love to get to know you more Robin. I really would like us to be best friends." She wiped away her tears and smiled through her sorrowful happiness.

Robin became very happy, "We will Boa, you're always welcomed here, for as long as you like no matter what."

Everyone became festive, Ace went back to working on the tree, Vivi by his side, Luffy and Boa went back to the couch.

Luffy: "Oh yeah, Robin, Grandpa and Gramps are here, there on the balcony, just telling you."

Robin: "Ugh, probably arguing and smoking cigars together."

Luffy: "They said their gonna stay in town till Christmas."

Robin: "What!??? Well why couldn't they just stay in our guest room instead of hotel rooms then?"

Luffy slightly blushed, "Um, when I asked that, they just said that they didn't want to 'interrupt' anything and gave us a wink and laughed."

Robin just giggled, "I'll say. You two complained about me and Lucci when we did something. I'm not the only one who can't keep quit."

Everybody blushed, Boa the most (she's.... a "little" loud).

Ace: "............... Why do all three of us live together????"

Robin's smiled just got bigger, "Cuz we're just such a loving family!"

Robin walked by the giant window that showed the outside balcony were Garp and Whitebeard were and waved at them as she went to the kitchen, and they waved back.

-

Garp: "HAHAHAAHAHHA! Who would have guessed that my crime lord son....!"

Whitebeard: "And my equally ironic cop daughter...!"

Both: "COULD LEAVE BEHIND SUCH CHILDREN!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHAAHAHAH!!!!!"

Whitebeard: "I must say... If it wasn't for that car crash, who knows how they would have turned out!?"

Garp: "Most likely good police officers!"

Whitebeard: "Or world class criminals!"

Both: "AHAHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

-

Ace: "Alright!!! I got the tree lights hooked up! And with a special adapter!"

Robin: "WHAT exactly makes it special?"

Ace: "I generates so much power, that these puppies are about to light up like the French Electric Company Eneru!"

Luffy: "That was kind of a random simile."

Ace: "Not really if you know your One Piece."

Robin: "I don't think its a good idea to plug that up..."

Ace: "NONSENSE!"

*plug*

**

Ace: "What just happened?"

Robin: "You just killed the power."

Little did they know, for FIVE city blocks.

THE END.

Ace: ".......Crap." 


End file.
